


Train Tracks

by MirellaPryce



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: 1800s AU, F/M, Fearlings and shadow creatures, For some reason I really like making Jack the Prince of Russia, Gen, Illegitimate Children, Jack being a cheeky little shit, M/M, Sad Ending, War, and then tissues, but he's adorable so we forgive him, fairy tale esque, growing up fic, hope you guys have a sweet tooth, ladies in waiting, like ALL the adorable family dynamics!, so much fluff and cuteness though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirellaPryce/pseuds/MirellaPryce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like all stories must, this one began once upon a time in history, and unless you live in the northern regions of Russia, then it should also be considered in a land far away. It is a story of princes and princesses; of mercenaries, bandits, inventors and brave warriors. It is a story of war and a story of love. Most of all, it is a story of a journey that would change lives, as all journeys through life do, and of promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train Tracks

_Like all stories must, this one began once upon a time in history, and unless you live in the northern regions of Russia, then it should also be considered in a land far away. It is a story of princes and princesses; of mercenaries, bandits, inventors and brave warriors. It is a story of war and a story of love. Most of all, it is a story of a journey that would change lives, as all journeys through life do, and of promises._

When the birth of the Lunanoff heir was announced, the entire kingdom rejoiced. There were celebrations everywhere, and great fanfare in the streets. A prince was born, and the Tsarina was quite pleased with her boy. Jackson, she had named him, in absence of her husband to decide on a name for them. An announcement had been sent to the Tsar by their fastest rider, because although celebrations were loud and likely extended all the way to St. Petersburg, the man might as well live on the moon for all he was aware of anything outside his office.

The boy was healthy despite being born in one of their harshest winters. He was blessed by the churches of new and old. Even the witch of the winds had said the north wind had taken kindly to him. She promised his protection so long as the winds blew strong. This was comforting knowledge on such a strenuous day.

His nurse maids had already taken him off her hands to let her rest. That was good, was all she could think. Her son had been a difficult burden to bear, and it had been an even more worrisome delivery. Now she was just tired, and for the first time in almost nine months she was alone and it was blissfully quiet.

Now

she could just

rest.

~o*O*o~

The young Prince Jackson Overland Frost Lunanoff, or Prince Jack as most people knew him, grew quickly as children generally do. He ran before he could crawl and climbed trees before he could speak. His bright blue eyes were always filled with mischief, but he could always get away with whatever new trouble he caused by batting his pretty eyelashes through a fringe of shocking white hair.

Even without his mother to raise him, and with his father away more often than home, Jack had enough caretakers and tutors to keep him busy - although they didn’t seem able to keep him out of trouble. There was one member of the staff Jack liked to play with the most.

From his hiding place in the east gardens, Jack giggled at all the staff running around and calling his name. Hide and seek was his favourite game, even if he didn’t always remind the nurses to count to ten before he ran off to some new hiding spot, where he’d ruin his clothes. All the ladies looked rather silly in their desperate calling. They should know by now that the only way to get him to come out was to find him. Or if it was dark out, he might spare the ones who were afraid if they called ‘Olly Olly Oxenfried’.

"There you are, you rotten show pony!" Jack flailed as he was hauled up by the scruff of his shirt.

"Bunny!" the six year old declared happily. Bunny wasn’t technically his nurse, but the older boy had a funny voice, and a funnier face, whenever he caught Jack in trouble. Most of the time he worked in the kitchens, so hide and seek was the best way to get him to come out and play. "You found me!"

"That’s Aster." If he ever found out who had told the brat his last name he’d be sure to cause them a Bunnymund style early ending. "Now I’m going to send you back to whatever lessons you happen to be skipping today." The prince pouted that his game was being cut so short, but they’d both learned early on that the young prince’s faces didn’t affect Aster in the slightest. One benefit of having multiple younger siblings.

"Noooo!" Jack whined. "Play with me!" He worked so hard to get Bunny to come outside. It was hardly fair that after all that, they would both just go back to what they were doing before.

"Some of us have to work for a living ya wombat." Jack giggled at the funny word the Australian used. That was another great thing about Bunny. “‘Sides, you should be grateful you even get lessons." It was an old argument, but Aster was nothing, if not stubborn.

"You should take them then!" Jack stuck his tongue out while Aster unceremoniously dragged him back to the castle. "Then you could make even cooler inventions!" Jack knew Bunny secretly liked him, because one time he’d gotten an egg shaped toy that walked when he wound the key in the back. Bunny of course denied the accusation, but there was only one person as obsessed with eggs in the whole world.

"Yeah, I could." Jack was happy at least that Bunny never denied his brilliance and love for inventing new things. "But the world doesn’t work that way. So instead, all the education goes to ungrateful rug rats like you, and all the hard work goes to the geniuses."

Jack only laughed again as he pressed a finger to the young man’s nose. “Boop!” It was the same every time, so Aster didn’t even know why he still bothered.

"That’s it ya ankle biter, no more eggs for a whole week." He dropped the prince to the ground before they got anywhere where others might see his blatant mistreatment of the little rascal.

"Yaaaaaay!" Jack threw his hands in the air and cheered.

"No more chocolate either!" And really, maybe that was the threat he should have started with given how quickly the colour in Jack’s face drained.

"What? No! Bunny! Bunny no! Bunny please, I’ll be good! Promise!" Bunny only smirked, and walked to the prince’s chambers with the stubby legged prince himself chasing after him.

~o*O*o~

A young page bowed at the waist in the office of Tsar Lunanoff. “The Grand Terror of Europe and Respected Warrior-Wizard from Santoff Claussen: Nicholas St. North, Your Majesty.” The boy announced this with some confusion, reading straight off the parchment that had been handed him by the man. It wasn’t his place to question the select few with permission to visit the Tsar in his personal office, but everyone agreed they were quite strange. The Tsar didn’t even look up from the next document in the pile awaiting his signature. He only waved for the boy to let the man in, and so the page moved away to make room for the self-proclaimed ‘Terror’.

"Old friend!" North was not one for frivolous titles, or manners. He had been a bandit before he’d come to be one of Tsar Lunanoff’s most secret of advisors, and so a bandit’s manners were what he used. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t have a bit of fun confusing the page boys.

Tsar Lunanoff smiled up at his friend of many years and even rose to properly greet him with a hug. It had been far too long for both of them. “Come. Sit. Will you take something to drink? I myself could use the break.” He gestured to a chair, and sat back down in his own behind his desk. With a ring of a bell, a maid came in to inquire what his Majesty and his Majesty’s guest would like. The Tsar ordered a coffee, knowing he would need the caffeine to keep up with his never ending workload. North smiled at the girl, and asked kindly for a hot chocolate. Childish as it may seem to most, it was still the most delicious beverage in the world as far as he was concerned.

Once the girl had left again, North turned to his friend with a grave expression on his face. “Manny, tell me what is wrong. What is it you have called me here for?” he whispered lest there be spies at the door.

The Tsar smiled, amused by North’s immediate assumption. It made sense, given that most times he called for North it was under the direst of circumstances. In this case, it was simply that he didn’t know what to do, or who else to turn to. “It is nothing as grave as last time, I assure you,” he waved off North’s worries with a flutter of his hand. “No, I just need your advice Nicholas.” North nodded for him to go on, and so he continued. “It seems that my son is quite the troublemaker,” he explained plainly, unsure how else to go about it. “He’s always playing games, and running away from his lessons. What few children are at the second palace, he takes to pranking. The latest report says that he climbed to the highest tower and began to play hopscotch on the roof. Quite frankly North, I have no idea what to do about this, and no time to see to it personally. I need your help,” he admitted.

North only stared at the Tsar in wonder. All this because of one boy? The last time he’d been summoned, it was to lure a band of murderers and thieves from South Asia out into the open. He’d almost died in the feint of the trap. Now, he was here to help the Tsar deal with his misbehaving son?

"I can go to meet the boy?" he offered, not really sure what else could be asked of him. Things had been peaceful back home, and Katherine did insist that he was wonderful with children. This seemed as good an option as any.

Tsar Lunanoff looked surprised at the offer, as if he hadn’t even thought of that. It was quite likely that he actually hadn’t, and had only thought to have someone else help with his problem while he was buried under paperwork. “You would do that?” He sounded so awed; it reminded North just how lonely the Tsar’s life could be.

He smiled, nodded, and accepted the next hug just as he had the first. Their drinks arrived, and the two passed the rest of their time together in animated discussion over everything that happened outside the Tsar’s isolated little world.

Eventually North had to leave, in order to catch his train, to meet young Jackson. Manny saw him to the door, but before letting his friend go, he sheepishly asked one more question. “North, what year is it?”

North only laughed from his belly and kindly told his friend it was 1843.

~o*O*o~

North had gone to meet the young prince as soon as he had left his friend. He had not, however, expected to meet the prince quite so quickly upon arriving on the palace grounds; nor with such little tact on the part of the boy. “HI PERSON! YOU’RE NEW! WHAT’S YOUR NAME?! MINE’S JACK!”

North looked around, tilting his head up as he realized the direction the sound had come from. He had to practically look into the sun in order to spot Jack way high up in the trees that surrounded the palace. He smiled at the boy who was waving down excitedly. This was going to be an interesting new adventure, that was for certain. “I am the King of Bandits, and Terror of all Europe! Would you be the hooligan who terrorizes this castle and is attempting to steal my title?” If he hadn’t been just as wild at Jack’s age, he would wonder how one eleven year old could create so much havoc. So far Jack seemed perfectly-

"NOPE! I’m a monkey!" the prince shouted, and leaned back. North was about to shout and warn the prince that he was about to fall when Jack caught himself and cackled in glee. "Oh man! Your _face_!” he was clutching his sides with laughter. “That never gets old!”

North was once again dumbstruck by a Lunanoff, and this one also didn’t reach much higher than his waist. His heart was apparently still intent on beating out of his chest, even if the danger had been false.

"Oi! Quit the ruckus!"

Jack’s eyes lit up at the voice, and North turned to face the newcomer. From his dress and appearance, he looked to be a student. What was a student doing at a palace?

"Bunny!" Jack shouted as he perched himself back on the branch. "You’re back!" North could only stare in horror when the young man launched himself off, and really did begin to fall.

He tried to throw himself in the way so he might catch the boy. How could this ‘Bunny’ character only roll his eyes at what Jack had just done?! The student just stepped a bit to the left, bent his knees, opened his arms, and resigned himself to his fate. A moment later he was spinning with an armful of Russia’s heir, although he did not look at all impressed with the feat. Rather than anything being said about his death defying stunt, the first thing Jack asked instead was, “Did you bring me any chocolate?”

"Chocolate’s only for good kids. Now apologize to this old man right now for nearly giving him two heart attacks!" Bunny pointed at North to indicate just who he was talking about, to the knuckleheaded prince.

North startled at being referred to as an old man. Why, he was only in his forties. He was hardly old! He pulled up his sleeves ready to teach this foreign rodent to respect his elders, when Jack let out a great sigh, like the world had been demanded of him. “I apologize _profoundly_ your highness” the kid drawled with a great amount of pomp, and an elaborate curtsy of all things. Then quick as a bunny, he hopped back up, and held both his hands out to the strange student who had called North old.

"Not like that ya Nimrod!" he smacked Prince Jack upside the head. "I thought yer etiquette tutor was beatin’ some manners into ya!"

Jack only shuddered at the mention of his most frightening tutor. He picked himself up again quickly enough though and chirped happily, “Nope! She’s gone to visit her sister this week! It’s _glorious_!”

"That explains what you’re doing up in trees. No doubt skipping all your other lessons," the student muttered into his hand.

"Enough!" North shouted, tired of being ignored and confused by this strange set of events. "Who are you?" he demanded first of the one called Bunny.

Bunny for his part didn’t look too impressed, but North was beginning to suspect that his face was permanently like that. “E. Aster Bunnymund, and I could be asking you the same thing.”

"I’m Jack!" The Prince seemed quite happy to introduce himself again. "And he said he was the Bandit King!" Jack pointed now, excited by today’s adventures. So many more fun things happened outside his classes than in them. And Bunny wondered why he always skipped.

"Did he now?" Bunny repositioned himself so he was standing between Jack and North.

'Interesting,' North thought when the young man rolled up his own sleeves to reveal defined muscles, atypical of the student populous. “Ah, is being old title,” North shrugged, but didn’t back down or raise his hands in surrender; call him stubborn. “Now I am counsellor to Tsar. Sent by man himself.” He held his shoulders back proudly, and presented a letter with the Tsar’s seal.

"A likely story," Aster muttered darkly, but tore the seal open to inspect it. "Nicholas St. North? Doesn’t sound like any noble I’ve heard of."

"Nicholas St. North?!" Jack gasped loudly. He let the silence hang in the air for a moment of awe before grinning impishly. "Yeah, nope! I’ve never heard of you either!" That earned him another smack upside the head.

"And what about you? What is student doing at palace beating up heir to throne?" North was suspicious what kind of relationship the two had that allowed this young man to assault his prince without reprimand.

"He’s here to play!" Jack declared, and threw his hands in the air once more. This only resulted in a large, dark hand covering his entire face to shut him up.

"No. I’m here to get work for the summer break," he explained. "Being idle doesn’t pay to keep the family back home fed when I’m not studying.”

A student with a starving family? North viewed the young man with further confusion. This story seemed to get more complicated the more answers he got.

"What about your anonymous scholarship?" Jack asked after peeling away Aster’s hand.

"Don’t remind me," he rolled his eyes, well familiar with the mischievous gleam in Jack’s own blue eyes. "It only pays for me, and while my family can make do without me back home, every penny counts if I can earn something between semesters."

"So…" Jack put on his hard thinking look, and squished his face to process everything Aster had just told him. "If the scholarship did pay for your family you’d be able to come and play with me more?!" Jack’s eyes lit up until Aster put his hand back over the young prince’s face.

"No, and don’t you even think about it you bloody wombat!"

"Think about what Bunny? I’m just saying. It _is_ an _anonymously_ donated scholarship after all.” Jack giggled, oh so innocently. “Will you be working in the kitchen again? Will you make me chocolate?” The self-proclaimed monkey hung off Bunny’s arm as he pestered the older male

"Yeah, yeah. Just get off and get back to your lessons. Where’s Sandy? I have a feeling the old man will want to see him first if he wants to get anywhere quickly in this castle."

Ah, so they were back to discussing things he could relate to then. North still glowered at the old man comment, but kept quiet as Jack answered, looking serious for once in this entire conversation. “Probably in the stables. Wait! No! He cancelled lessons on me today because a friend came to visit! One of father’s best soldiers who really likes horses. So Sandy’s room maybe?”

"Prince Jackson!"

Jack winced at the shrill screech, and looked over his shoulder hesitantly. He waved shyly at the quickly approaching tutor.

"Well gentlemen, it’s been a pleasure, but I’m afraid I must leave you now," Jack announced, and threw himself up to the lowest hanging branch. "It was lovely meeting you Bandit King, and make sure not to work all the time you’re here Bunny!" He saluted them poorly and then swung himself up higher, and out of sight.

North waved at the place in the tree Prince Jack had just been hanging from, and turned to Bunny. “So, shall we both be meeting this Sandy then?” Bunny just nodded, and sped them both past the flustered teacher.

~o*O*o~

In one month, North had learned quite a bit regarding Prince Jack’s living situation; most of it was irrelevant to his report to the Tsar.

The first thing he’d learned was that Jack liked trees and disliked lessons. The only reason he ever went was due to two reasons: Bunny’s insistence that Jack should work hard to become a leader they could all respect and _not_ overthrow - as had been seen in France; and Jack’s etiquette tutor, who made it her duty to ensure he showed up to all of his classes. She insisted it was only right that he show these intelligent persons the proper respect, by learning what they had to teach. She was, in a word, _terrifying_.

North prided himself in being a fearless warrior, but this woman sent shivers down his spine. He had little doubt she could, and would cut him in half given the opportunity and alibi. She had no problem giving Jack the stick for misbehaviour, nor did she fear using the same stick on anyone else she felt needed to be taught a ‘proper lesson in etiquette’. Once, she had even come in with a riding crop, claiming it was a gift from Sandy. Thankfully she hadn’t used it on Jack, or anyone else for that matter. Both Jack and North had been on their best behaviour for that entire day though.

Sandy as it turned out was more than just a farrier. As well as handling the horses and their stables personally, he was also the primary source of acquiring anything, and doing it quickly and quietly. North still didn’t know if Sandy was a mute, or if he chose not to speak, but he communicated via hand signals. He was a mastermind with making deals at any rate. He was a kind man, but no favour was free, and he had only gotten North through the paperwork so quickly with the promise of secrecy, even where the Tsar was concerned. Bunny said that was everyone’s first deal, and that he should consider it the closest he would ever get to a freebie.

North didn’t have an official role per se, but he was given leave to ‘escort’ Jack wherever he went. The prince had already taken advantage of the fact this didn’t extend to the privy or when he was sleeping; twice. The boy was a handful, and that was putting it mildly. As North came to understand it though, the boy was just _bored_. Or so he gathered from the way Jack would stomp around and shout “Bored!” whenever he was confined to his rooms.

The only times this wasn’t the case was when he was with his etiquette tutor, on the horses with Sandy, or creating havoc for Bunny to give him chocolate. Despite skipping lessons, Jack was fairly intelligent. He could parrot back the entire extended history of the Bunnymund clan, and thus knew history by relating it back to what any certain Bunnymund was doing in any time or place. He was also proficient in the sign language Sandy used, and he wasn’t half bad at English. He abhorred battle strategy and war tactics, but according to rumour, was quick to implement all he had learned once snow fell.

There were a multitude of examples of ways Prince Jack was clever, but all had to have their practical uses before it would really show. Otherwise, you would just find yourself with a bored prince who would rather do anything than sit at a desk reading and writing. North thought he might try to introduce swordsmanship to Jack’s lessons if he needed more to do. There was a lot less theory he’d found, when one actually got a weapon in hand. Plus, he’d wondered what it would be like, to take on his own student. Of course, first he’d have to ask the Tsar’s permission in his report, which meant he would have to figure out just what he would, and would not, send back.

Would he tell the Tsar that his son could be a genius if taught with the proper methods? Or that Jack was an upstart that never returned for supper with clean clothes? Would he tell the Tsar that Jack was kind, and treated the servants well? Or that the prince had apparently thrown another noble brat up the creek? Not 'had' the kid thrown apparently, but had actually made the effort himself. North himself was impressed by the story, seeing as the child had been about thirteen, and Jack had only been ten at the time. No one messed with Bunny except for Jack, and that was the only warning anyone would ever get.

Most of all, he wondered if he should tell the Tsar just how lonely Prince Jackson was. Bunny was away at school to learn to be an inventor most of the year. He’d gotten a scholarship he hadn’t even applied for, to one of the most prestigious universities in Russia, and of course he couldn’t say no. It covered everything, and allowed the young man to learn all he had ever wanted to and more. Jack always smiled his cheekiest grin when it was mentioned, but it was ‘anonymous’. Sandy had his own duties to attend to most of the time, and Jack could only ride the horses for so long before his small body would protest the abuse. Jack didn’t necessarily dislike the other noble children, but not many visited often, and those that did were often wary of this wild child that had been born heir. Jack had even gone so far as to shout at the last ones that he was invisible, before disappearing for the day. He’d said it with his usual smile, like he meant it as a game, but North’s belly told him there was more to it than that.

For now he would write the Tsar asking permission to stay and teach the boy. That was a good place to start. After that, he would join Jack and Bunny for Bunny’s farewell feast.

~o*O*o~

Years passed, and under North’s guidance, Jack became a formidable swordsman. Bunny had gone abroad to learn more, and teach to others where he could. The Tsar had requested North return on several occasions, but he knew his place was with Jack. They had adopted each other in a way, as father and son, and North made it his job to protect Jack as best he could.

That was becoming an increasingly difficult task to manage though. Not only was he becoming older himself, but as Jack grew, he attracted the attention of more and more dangerous individuals. Since he had come out to society at his last birthday, there had been two kidnap attempts and even one assassin had made it past the wall. It was barely summer, and already North was having to look into increasing security. It also didn’t help that Jack loved going to town to visit all the people and see all the commotion.

The only preventative measures North could take, without uprooting Jack entirely, was to show off his sword skills so people would know the prince could take care of himself. There were only so many tournaments a kingdom could have in a short span of time though, so North had taken it upon himself to gather a personal guard for Jack. So far it was only him.

While Bunny considered himself the first guardian since he’d been around first, he wasn’t around much anymore. Sandy had also appointed himself to Jack’s secret guard, but North was beginning to think they’d need someone closer. Not only closer, but someone with a trained skill set like himself. Maybe a butler?

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts, and North startled up. Without him even saying a word, the door swung open and Sandy waved at him happily. “Ah! Sandy, is so good to see you. What is news?” North watched the little man’s hands carefully as he communicated what he’d come all this way for. North blanched when he caught onto what he was being reprimanded for. “Of course I did not forget!” he defended himself, and shuffled his way around to the door. He’d learned the hard way once what it meant to upset Sandy and was in no hurry to repeat the experience. “I was just heading down now.” Sandy shook his head in exasperation, but followed North out.

"It has not started yet, has it?" Sandy shook his head no, as they sped down the stairs. "And has Jack noticed I am missing?"

Sandy just gave him one look, that could have been saying ‘Of course he did you old fool!’, just as well as it might have been saying, ‘Are you really trying to have a conversation with me on the stairs?’ North presumed it to be a little of both, and nodded his understanding.

With far too much ado for someone who was late, they burst into the throne room where the latest competition was being held. Apparently they had cut off some speech or another, because Jack was up on the dais in front of a small audience of challengers and guests. Jack just waved and continued to tell everyone how it was a pleasure to have them join him, and how no matter the results, all here today were of formidable strength and deserved respect for their skills. North still wasn’t sure how he felt about how good Jack had gotten at putting on a public face. It often had him questioning just how often the boy used it, even when he was just talking to someone, one on one. There was far more to Jack than he let on, and North knew it. He was a great actor, but did that mean he hid his true self too much?

"Now, without further ado, let the competition begin!" Jack threw his hands in the air and smiled brightly (too brightly? North wondered). The people clapped, and a few even cheered.

They started with fencing. For all his talk of how they were all equals, Jack still swept through the competitors, with no shortage of fun had on his part. For that matter though, another small figure that never removed his mask between fights was demolishing the other half of the competitors.

North had thought that they would face each other, and that the fight would be close until the very end. He was shocked then when Jack was practically thrown off his feet less than a minute into the fight with the masked figure. Jack only removed his own guard mask and grinned when the sword was pointed at his throat. “It would appear I have lost.” The sword was replaced by a small hand and Jack hauled himself to his feet with the help if the stranger. “I insist we go again in a battle of sharper swords. Would you do me this honour?” The masked stranger was silent, but after a moment nodded, and retreated from the room.

"Our victor!" Jack declared, as if it was his own triumph. "Now, we go on to jousting." The company moved outside, and no one saw anyone matching the figure of the swordsman after that.

The competition carried on in this manner. Everyone started to wonder what had become of their mysterious winner as the day progressed. There was neither hide nor hair of him to be found, and Jack was beginning to worry they might not show up for their promised fight. When the sword and shield battles came up, he didn’t have any more time to think about it. He fought hard and he fell most of his opponents. Just as he took out the last man in the competition, the doors burst open once more, and in swept a lady of the most daring colours.

She was everything Jack wasn’t. She was as dark as he was pale, and her colourful attire starkly contrasted the dark blues and whites the prince typically wore. Most of all, her eyes were a fierce purple to Jack’s own playful blue. All around them the people muttered about this newcomer who looked like she came from the east, but Jack only had eyes for her and the golden sword in her hand. “Thank you for coming today,” he bowed to her as he did before every spar. She also bowed as a man would and raised her sword. “May I at least have the name of the beautiful woman who is about to hand me my ass on a silver platter?”

She only smirked, but answered when Jack made a point of not raising his own sword. “I am Toothiana of Punjam Hy Loo, and I have been sent to bring your head to the Maharaja.” The people gasped in horror, and North stepped forward to put an end to this before he lost his prince.

Jack continued to smile though, and rolled his shoulders. “My apologies, but I don’t believe that’s the body part we agreed on, so now I shall give you neither.” He raised his own sword and switched hands. Before either could be stopped, the two were at each other.

This time it really was close. There was only one rule in this fight: survive. In the end, Jack was able to force her hand to drop the sword. What took everyone by surprise was when he threw his own away and tackled her across the ground. All the wind left her lungs with a great woosh, and what felt like a few cracked ribs. She herself gasped in an attempt to regain her breath when she found her own beautiful, golden sword at her throat. She closed her eyes and smiled. “It would appear I have lost,” she repeated his own words with scorn. “I would insist you kill me. Would you do me this honour?”

Jack seemed to think it over a moment, as if he wasn’t holding a sword to the throat of the woman who had tried to kill him. “Hmmm, nope!” he finally decided cheerfully. “I will listen to what the Maharaja did that you’d be willing to leave your home and do his bidding for though.” He stood and held a hand out to her, while she just stared at him in shock.

"How?…How did you know about my home?" she asked quietly.

"Punjam Hy Loo doesn’t have a Maharaja right?" Jack took her hand himself and lifted her so they could talk on more even ground. "Strange then that someone from there should fight for someone who doesn’t rule them then is it not? So, he has some kind of threat over you. What can I do to help?"

"He has killed my mother and father and has imprisoned all the children of my home. He has threatened to kill them if I do not kill you," she hissed, hating how weak she sounded in front of this little prince who had probably never known a single hardship. "If you want to help, you will kindly cut off your head!"

"Call it a gut feeling, but I’m pretty sure you don’t actually want me to do that." Jack leaned back and threw his arms behind his head. A flash of gold was an unpleasant reminder to Toothiana that this devil-child still had her sword.

"And is that gut feeling what told you about the Maharaja?" she spat.

"Nah. That was a belly feeling. Those are typically more trustworthy." Jack winked over at North before continuing. "Now then, I’m thinking that for another kingdom to attack the sole heir to the Russian empire is a mighty offence. I think we’ll have no choice but to respond out of honour alone."

Toothiana lowered her head, as the boy swung her prized sword. So he would end her life after all it seemed. Something cold pressed against her nose, and she was surprised to find the hilt of her sword literally right in her face. With a look of shock written on her face, she took the offered sword, and held it close. “Thank you for coming here to warn us of this threat my fair maiden,” he winked at her now, and kissed the back of the hand that held her sword. “I shall make sure this Maharaja is dealt with immediately. Now I must ask one question: do you have any particular requests regarding how we dethrone this monster?”

Toothiana schooled her face back into its fierce and determined expression, and nodded. It would seem now that she had an ally to avenge her parents, which was certainly not what she had expected to return home with. “Let us talk in private,” she insisted, and began to steer him away.

"Of course, but first," he gestured to Sandy to come over. "Your prize for the fencing competition." Sandy held up to her a small ruby box, and insisted she take it when it looked like she would refuse. "To you all," he called to the rest, "I apologize that I must leave you all so early, but an urgent matter has come up that I must attend to. If North would be so kind, he shall lead you to the banquet hall where you all may feast and celebrate today’s fine show of arms and sportsmanship." The prince smiled and waved, and swept out the door in a flourish of colour, with the strange Indian warrior, to discuss things not fit for proper noble ears.

~o*O*o~

"Is there any reason for us to have this interrogation?" Toothiana looked around the office she’d been invited to warily. She had thought that all things were settled as far as her stay in this kingdom was concerned. Apparently they were not, at least, not according to the prince’s advisor. After trying to kill the prince, and in the end using the same prince’s resources to kill the Maharaja that took her parents, she thought it was probably in her best interests to play nice.

The large old man settled into his seat behind his desk and smiled at her kindly. Jack had called her a friend, so North saw a potential in this bold, strong woman. “Is not interrogation. Think of more like interview.” Toothiana cocked a skeptical eyebrow to that, but nodded to indicate she was listening. “As you may imagine, you are hardly first person to try to kill Jack.” No, she imagined not. The heads of nobles were valuable commodities to the right payer. “You have gotten closest though, and this worries me that more strong warriors like yourself will be after him. But then I was thinking, who better to protect prince, than person who once defeated prince?”

"And in turn was beaten by the same prince," she pointed out bitterly.

"Yes, but Jack can hardly be protecting himself at all hours." North waved off her point easily enough. "I need someone close to him to keep him safe. I am getting too old to always watch Jack, although I am happy my lessons have helped him." There! He’d admitted to his age, and there was no taking back his weakness now.

"Couldn’t you just hire a guard, and make sure they’re always on him?" Clearly Miss Toothiana didn’t understand a few fundamental things about Jack. Hopefully that would soon change. North chuckled.

"Ah, no. We have tried that. Jack is far too crafty, and so too must be Jack’s guardian. If Jack does not like someone, he will hide from them in trees. If he likes them though, he’ll invite

them to join him in trees.”

North smiled fondly at the memory of the first time Jack had invited him up, a year after his arrival. He had been boldly avoiding his etiquette lessons after a particularly painful thrashing the day before. North had found him easily enough, but there was no threat or bribe in the world that would convince him to climb down. Instead, Jack had called, “Come join me!” He still has no idea if the boy was at all serious, but Jack had smiled even brighter when North finally managed to climb up to him. Of course he’d then demanded stories from North’s fabled days as the ‘Bandit King’.

"He likes you," he whispered to the young woman as if were conspiring with her on a secret. "I think he would very much like to have you nearby as friend at very least."

"Be that as it may," she blushed and looked away from North’s gaze. "Who says I want to stay anyway? I have a home, and-"

"And painful memories awaiting you." The girl’s jaw clenched in the same stubborn set he’d seen on Jack’s face a hundred times. Young people hated facing the truth sometimes, but North was not above using it if it would protect his prince. "Here I am offering you job, friendship, your own protection, and anything else you require. You already know Jack is not like other noble brats. Brat he still is, but is more like mischievous little brother."

This was a lot being offered, and Tooth decided to stick with the easiest part of everything she’d heard. “What kind of work?”

~o*O*o~

"A lady in waiting?" Jack looked at North with skepticism.

"Why not?" Before Jack could point out that ladies in waiting typically went to ladies, North turned to the door where Tooth was just stepping through in a long gown. "And here she is!" he proclaimed proudly, as if he were presenting Jack with a bride and not a secret guard.

"Riiiiiight." Jack looked her up and down, and sighed in resignation. He laughed though, so it couldn’t have been all bad. "So, you look uncomfortable," he pointed out to Tooth bluntly. "If you have more outfits you’re comfortable in like that awesome fighting costume, feel free to wear those. Second," he turned to North now with a pointed finger, "Don’t think I don’t know about your secret “Guardians” gig. Aaaand lastly," he swept over to a chair with great flourish, "Make my hair pretty." He winked at the two other guardians in the room, and that was how Jack came to have a lady in waiting.

~o*O*o~

"Now you’re sure you’ll be okay? I’ve set everyone on your tour group with very specific rules, and I’ve packed all your favourite outfits-"

"Tooth, I’ll be fine," Jack laughed and held the doting woman still a moment. "I’m sure between you and North, everything for my tour is perfect."

"Are you sure you don’t want me to stay with you, because I can-"

"Give up the chance of a lifetime to do a job you actually love?" Jack interrupted again, before kissing the woman on the cheek. "Not a chance. You go to meet my father, and you help train soldiers for this war we’re facing. We need to stand a chance against this darkness, and you’re one of our best fighters. You’ll finally get to fight more than petty princes, and wannabe assassins again Tooth!" Jack’s eyes lit up with excitement for her. "Rather than waiting for the fight to come to you, you can go after them. Just be sure to teach the good guys a thing or two while you’re at it."

She rubbed at his hand on her shoulder in silence. Jack was hardly much younger than her, but after caring for the boy for seven years, she had been surprised how protective she became of him. North had told her it was normal when it came to Jack. It hardly seemed right to leave him alone just as the country was endangered by shadows, plague, and famine. Jack had gone over it a thousand times; her place was protecting the people, and fighting for their home. She was worth more to the country as a guardian than as a babysitter to a fully grown prince.

"When did you grow up into such a fine young man?" she asked quietly, not really expecting a satisfactory answer.

"I didn’t." He stuck his tongue out at her like the brat he was. "I’m just a very good actor. Really I just want you to go so I can raise hell for the servants when the last of my supervision is gone." She slapped his arm lightly at that, but both of them were smiling. "Say hi to North and Bunny for me." He gathered the woman in his arms and squeezed her tightly. "Promise you’ll give Sandy as much trouble as I’m going to by writing often," he whispered.

"Only if you promise not to whine about your hair in every letter," Tooth teased.

"It’s not my fault you’re the only person who can do my hair the way I like it. I suppose I can leave that particular drama out of our letters though. Now then, I’m off on a tour to convince the people that we’re not horribly doomed and that my father is alive and working hard to solve all our problems.” He gave her one last, quick kiss before darting off.

"Brat," she muttered to herself playfully before leaving to finish her own preparations.

~o*O*o~

Jack stared in shock at his latest missive. Three months. It had only been three months, and things were already apparently as doomed as the people suspected. At least, Jack could gather as much from the fact that this particular missive was sent directly from his father.

North had been injured in battle. Badly. It had apparently taken Tooth and three other men to get him back to safety while the shadows still attacked. It was now taking all of Bunny’s efforts to restore the man to health. However, the shadows had yet to infiltrate Santoff Claussen, so Jack was to cut his tour short, and immediately report to the nearest military post for an escort there.

From this distance, the trip to Siberia would take several days, and Jack groaned at the thought of being stuck with military personnel again. He hadn’t enjoyed his mandatory military service before, and he highly doubted he’d enjoy it the second time around. Orders were orders though, even if they were dumb. The shadows weren’t particular about who they went after, they didn’t discriminate between rich and poor, or noble and common. They attacked at random. Jack hardly thought it fair that he be coddled and protected though when everyone else was left out in the open.

He crumpled the letter addressed to him, but pulled out the pristine envelope with his father’s seal meant for the military people. When Sandy walked in, Jack just nodded, and let the little man escort him to the city’s military post. Sandy had told him that he volunteered to take Jack the entire way to Santoff Claussen, but that his role as farrier, and spy, prevented it. He was needed, to relay the Tsar’s messages quickly and quietly. Jack would have to do this alone.

They arrived in silence, and Jack dismounted from his horse. He hated how he had to wait for Sandy to announce him just for him to say: “Here’s a letter from the tsar! One of you unlucky sods gets to babysit an annoying kid for two weeks on a train! Yippee!”

Sandy opened the door for him and he entered on his best, military-frowny face, behaviour. “Letter from the Grand Imperial Tsar to the commander of this military post.” Jack presented the letter to the intimidated looking man at the desk. He took it with shaking hands and bowed the entire way out of the room.

He couldn’t be sure, but Jack thought he heard a high pitched squeak along the lines of “Your Majesty!” before he disappeared.

The secretary presented the letter to his commanding officer with about as much finesse as he had taken it. The boy practically shook like a leaf, waiting for his superior officer to dismiss him. Instead, the broad shouldered man grinned and waved over another man from across the room. “Hey Koz!” he called, ignoring the scowl that was permanently in place on the guy’s face. “Guess who just earned a free trip to see his daughter?”

The letter was snatched so quickly from the lieutenant’s hand that he complained he had a bleeding paper cut. Kozmotis Pitchiner merely waved him off to read the letter. His friend and comrade would complain about anything given the chance. After reading the contents , it took all of his military trained control not to groan. “Very well,” he said instead. “Inform his highness that I will prepare our arrangements accordingly. I will meet him in four days’ time at 0800 hours. Dismissed.” The secretary fled from the room so quickly, one would almost mistake General Pitchiner for the invading shadows themselves.

Kozmotis pinched the bridge of his nose at what he had just signed on for, already regretting his role as ‘Highest ranking officer’ at this particular post. Orders or not, he was not looking forward to this train journey. If rumours were to be believed, Prince Jack would be quite the handful to watch over and protect.

Getting to see Seraphina was the only thing that would make it worthwhile.

~o*O*o~

Four days later, Jack was yawning loudly at the train station. General Pitchiner stood at his military best despite the fact his ward was over an hour late. His lieutenant had already left to attend to his actual duties. At least he had made an effort to see Kozmotis off.

Blearily, Jack stood to attention, and saluted. It was tired, but it was proper; Kozmotis would give the kid that much. He returned the salute stiffly, and decided he’d let Prince Jackson know exactly why others called him The Nightmare King behind his back. “Your arrival time was to be 0800 hours your highness, and I’ll have you know I do not tolerate tardiness. You will go without lunch or supper today. Instead, you will be confined to your sleeping car where you will preparing it for inspection tomorrow morning. I expect it to be all in order by 0900. Breakfast will be served at exactly 0800. Failure to arrive to the dining car in time will result in missing another meal. Am I understood?”

Having never been given the order to stand at ease, Jack could only shout back, “Yes sir!” It might have sounded more convincing if it hadn’t broken off into a yawn at the end.

Kozmotis was torn between clapping his hand against his forehead, and smacking the insolent prince upside the head. Fortunately, he was able to restrain his hand from performing either action. “We will retain a rigorous schedule every day. This will include time allocated to keeping your rooms in presentable order, and inspection. Given the circumstances, training itself will be limited. Just because some of us are being shipped to safety does not mean all of us can let up and let our country be overrun.” The prince flinched, for which Kozmotis was grateful. He was beginning to think his terror was falling on sleeping ears. “Now, since you are an hour late, we must prepare for departure immediately. Have your things loaded quickly. Dismissed.”

Jack didn’t even bother with the proper dismissal march. The second the words were out of General Pitchiner’s lips, he sprang back to Sandy and hefted the man into a tight hug. “I don’t care what father says. The second you reach Santoff Claussen, do everything in your power to stay there. I want you out of danger. Then I want you to give North hell for getting himself hurt, and for probably trying to get himself out of the physician’s care before he’s fully recovered.” Sandy patted Jack’s cheek in reassurance, and slowly, Jack let him go.

Before he left, Sandy gave Kozmotis a wave. The general waved back at his old friend, and almost smiled at the threatening gestures Sandy made about him taking proper care of Jack. Just because he didn’t like the boy didn’t mean he wouldn’t carry out his mission to the letter.

Once Sandy was out of sight, Jack began to look around the empty train station, and his eyes finally began to open slowly. Hesitantly, he asked, “So, where are the servants?”

"I was put in charge of your safety your highness, and I felt the entourage you were previously travelling with were a liability." Really, if he had allowed the sheer amount of people Prince Jackson had been travelling with beforehand to join them, they would have needed two more carts just to fit them all. "I have minimized staff to the bare minimum for maximum efficiency. Do you have a problem with this?"

Jack only looked between the carriage and the train with tired eyes before he finally replied. “Not particularly, no. Does this mean you’ll be the one to dress me then?”

General Pitchiner nearly felt his jaw drop. Wasn’t the prince supposed to be an adult? He managed to maintain a cool composure in order to answer the question. “I will not be dressing or undressing you your highness. I believe you perfectly capable of managing such a menial task on your own.”

The look Jack shot at him did a very good job of portraying how unimpressed he was to be spoken down to. Maybe if the general were less brave, he would have worried about what power the prince possessed, and what could potentially happen to his career. He didn’t particularly care what a brat like this did though. At the end of the day, he was just another whining noble.

Jack turned on his heel while all these thoughts ran through General Pitchiner’s head, and hefted a large trunk from the back of the carriage with no help at all. He then carried it back to where the general was standing, and dropped it with a loud crash. Without waiting for the older man to demand an explanation, Jack popped open the trunk, and pulled out the first shirt on top. “There is nothing _menial_ about most of my wardrobe, sir,” he said in a deadpan, and held up the shirt for inspection. “Really, I don’t even know why there are so many buttons, but this is the fashion apparently.” It was true. Most of the shirt was buttons, and it looked like many of the other items, folded in the trunk at their feet were similarly decorated, or complicated. “Most likely I can manage a simple shirt and trousers though, and I learned how to dress in all my military gear. So if you don’t mind me wearing what proper society would deem the equivalent of being naked, then I suppose we are good to go. I’ll just wear my military uniform when we get off, and everyone will think you’re some kind of terrible, brainwashing monster.”

"If it will get you on the train, and keep you quiet, then be my guest." He wasn’t even trying to keep the fatigue out of his voice now. He hadn’t even boarded the train yet, and Kozmotis already wished their two week journey were over.

Jack grinned at that, and dropped the shirt back into the box, closed it, and picked it up again. It was quite impressive given that the trunk looked to weigh about as much as the young prince himself. Jack never asked for any help as they both stepped onto the train though. He only asked, “Are you going to be entertaining me then, as we are apparently stuck together for the duration of our trip?”

"Much like your ability to get dressed, I would hope that keeping yourself entertained would be something you can manage on your own Prince Jackson. I am not your nanny, and unlike some royals who are to be well hidden and looked after, I have my own responsibilities to take care of." It wasn’t entirely true. This trip was the equivalent of him taking temporary leave from duty. There also wasn’t much he could do from a train, especially lacking the appropriate communications he would need in order to fulfil any of his responsibilities.

Jack just shrugged, and hoisted the trunk a little higher in his grip. “If that’s what you prefer General. I was only suggesting we might both like some company. Long trips like this are rather tedious, and are said to drive men mad in isolation.” Jack dropped the trunk off in his suite, and turned back, most likely to grab whatever else he had thought servants would be carrying in for him. “Tell me if you change your mind, and I’ll give you some hints on how to keep the insanity from eating you alive!” he waved over his shoulder before disappearing again.

~o*O*o~

It had only been three days.

How was this _even_ possible?!

And Jack, the smiling urchin, was oh so smug with his book in the lounge car. Meanwhile, Kozmotis was looking for something to _do_!

How was it possible to be so _bored_?

Jack was surprisingly good at his inspections, so that made time necessary for those brief, and not particularly entertaining. It was unfortunate Jack wasn’t the type to squirm under pressure. Everything in the train was spotless. If it hadn’t been before their departure, Kozmotis had damned well made sure it was on the second day of this hell. However, now that left him with nothing left to clean.

"Would you like someone to talk to General?" Jack smiled and waved. Was it _that_ obvious how aggravatingly _bored_ he was?

"No!" he snapped. He bit his cheek and scathingly added, "Your highness."

"You can call me Jack. No one’s going to punish you for disrespect or whatever you think happens when people don’t refer to me by title.” Jack leaned back farther in his seat. Kozmotis almost thought to warn him it was dangerous, especially on a train, but he thought better of it. Let the monkey learn the hard way. “And suit yourself then. What’s another week of total isolation from the outside world with no form of company or entertainment?”

"I am perfectly capable of entertaining myself! Thank you. Your highness." He practically spat the words out.

"Right. Take this from a professional General, and not as an insult. Your acting is atrocious." Jack closed his book and looked the general over as if he were the one in need of daily inspection.

"And you would consider yourself a professional your highness?" Kozmotis leaned on the table, and prayed it might somehow grant him patience, or at least not enable him to not throw something at the boy.

"I must be. I can certainly feign interest well enough at stuffy parties and long meetings. That requires acting skills of the greatest sort.” Jack smiled, clearly very impressed with his retort.

"Can you act invisible?" Kozmotis asked sarcastically, but turned to actually face Jack this time.

"Nope! You can’t act something you are. Try another though."

Kozmotis didn’t even want to know what weird mind games the prince was playing when he said that. He grinned all the same though, with far too many teeth, and continued. “How about mute?” Jack clapped a hand over his throat dramatically, and mouthed words that wouldn’t come out. He looked to Kozmotis with panic in his eyes, and the general couldn’t help chuckling and shaking his head when he read the words, ‘Can you hear me?’

"No, but I must say you are much more entertaining this way." Jack gave him an elaborate bow. Next he imitated a man in a box to which Kozmotis scoffed at his lack of originality. So Jack carried out various scenes from his imagination, and a few from plays, all without his voice. Kozmotis wasn’t sure when he had sat down, but he was horrified to realise some time later, that his face was sore from smiling.

Thankfully, before Jack could call him out on it, the dinner bell rang. As he stood, Jack threw himself to his knees and gestured as a beggar might, and gasped loudly. For a moment Kozmotis feared Jack might actually be having breathing problems, until he barely caught ‘Free me’ and what looked like it might have been ‘curse’ on the young man’s lips. He clung to his throat again, and the taller man laughed darkly.

"No. I rather prefer you this way. Try again tomorrow. Maybe then I’ll be merciful." Jack just threw himself on the ground and pretended to cry in an over the top fashion, worthy of a comedy. Kozmotis laughed again at the sight and remarked, "I thought you couldn’t act as things you are. Or is it that you’re really this much of a whining child?" Jack bit his thumb at the man, and sprang to his feet. He turned his nose in the air, as Kozmotis had seen noble girls do, time and time again, and walked haughtily away to the dining car.

It would come to shock Kozmotis later just how much time had passed that he had not been bored.

~o*O*o~

Jack kept true to his unspoken word and remained mute until Kozmotis saw fit to release him from his ‘curse’. Kozmotis had to admit he was impressed that Jack managed to last four days without speaking. It was also amusing to find how much one could learn from a person who couldn’t speak. He speculated it had something to do with having Sanderson as a mentor.

It turned out Jack knew Sandy’s language more fluently than he did, and he even managed to teach Kozmotis a few words. It hadn’t been a very effective method of speech, but it had passed the hours. He also learned that Jack had been researching what knowledge there was in shadows before they began their acting game. In lieu of being able to comfortably practice with swords, Jack had shown him an odd form of martial arts from the east. It was more relaxing than powerful, but it helped him focus his mind and keep in shape. It was only a desire to know more about what they were doing that made Kozmotis release Jack.

"What are we doing?" Jack began to sign the instructions he’d already given twice for this particular pose, when the general cut him off. "Speak. What is this form of martial arts called, and how is it a sheltered prince came to learn it?"

Jack’s grin widened exponentially, and he opened his mouth to speak. They both had to stifle their laughter at the ridiculous squeak that came out instead. Kozmotis fared much better at this, but waited patiently for Jack to crack his voice back to something normal. After a few more cough-hacks, he cleared his throat and managed to answer. “That was Tai-Chi. Bunny taught me!”

Kozmotis had to stare at his prince incredulously for a moment. “A…” he didn’t even know how to take this in. “A rabbit taught you Tai-Chi?” Maybe it would be best to inform the Tsar upon their arrival that his son had taken to some kind of brain fever.

"No," Jack rolled his eyes, as if Kozmotis were the ridiculous one. "Bunny. Or Aster Bunnymund as I suppose most people know him now. I’m still trying to figure out what his actual first name is. All I know is it starts with an E. Which reminds me, he owes me a cake…" Jack trailed off as if it was ordinary conversation to admit that one of the leading intellects in the _world_ had taught him. Not only that, but had taught him something very much, non-intellectual, and apparently owed him cake.

"How is it you know Professor Bunnymund?" Kozmotis asked in a more conversational tone than he currently felt. Really, he wanted to ring the boy for answers to his casual nicknaming of a mind even he looked up to.

"Bunny’s a professor now? That’s exciting! I’ll have to ream him out for not telling me!" Jack practically flew into his seat at the news, apparently missing the question altogether. "One good thing about this trip for sure is being able to see the others," Jack sighed wistfully.

Before Kozmotis had to ask again, Jack looked him in the eye and smiled. “Once upon a time, he raised me. Along with the rest of our little family. He worked in the kitchens, and invented all the most outlandish and delicious chocolates. Whenever I hid, he would be the one to find me. He had a funny voice and a funnier name, so I automatically liked him. Bunny always nagged me about my studies though, and how I should appreciate my education more. Then he got a scholarship that would cover his full education, and I got to laugh at him as he learned to appreciate his own education.” Jack laughed, staring at the ceiling, and likely much farther than that.

“It turned out he really did, and then he went off into inventing. He was also a brilliant chemist from his knowledge in baking confections. He always had a lot to say, so I think that’s why they started calling him a philosopher.” Jack turned his attention back to Kozmotis, and returned to the present, “And that is the truest biography of the man you’ll ever hear. Now it’s your turn to tell me about your family. Is it true you have a daughter we’re going to visit?”

Kozmotis narrowed his eyes at the inquisitive prince. “How did you know that?” he asked quietly. Although the staff on the train was severely limited, and he had gone through all their records personally with a fine toothed comb, he didn’t want to take any chances. It was especially worrisome that Jack spoke of it like it was common knowledge.

"The personal life of the kingdom’s most fearsome general is hardly spared from the rumour mill. I really hope the one about you sacrificing virgins before every battle isn’t true though." Jack winked like it was nothing. "As if you’ve never heard any rumours about me. I assure you, most of them are probably true." He laughed. "Now what’s the worst you’ve heard?"

"You think me some lady-in-waiting, with nothing more to do with my time than gossip?"

Jack could only roll his eyes at how defensive General Pitchiner was being. Nothing gave a man away more than trying to hide the truth. “Not at all. You’re hardly as horrifying as my lady-in-waiting.” Before Kozmotis could inquire what that meant, he continued, “I didn’t peg you for a gossip. No need to worry about that General. Let’s be honest though, one does not need to partake in the rumour mill in order to hear what comes out of it, just as one does not necessarily have to work in a mill to eat bread. Now tell me, is it true my grandfather’s youngest knight nearly tore off your right arm in a duel once?” The young prince’s eyes lit up with a now familiar mischief, and Kozmotis could only hope he could save himself from the prince’s second point by ceding him the first.

With a great sigh from the exhaustion of days already spent with the young man, Pitchiner finally replied, “I have a daughter. The worst I’ve heard about you, is that you also have one. Only, no one is to speak of her, because she ‘absolutely doesn’t exist’, but yes, I have heard of such rumours.” He’d never put much stock in them before, but the way Jack was smiling now, and the way he had pushed him to the answer said more than Jack had to.

"Yup!" he chirped, cheerful as he could be. "That’s right! And she absolutely isn’t the cutest little thing. She definitely doesn’t have a wicked tongue and sharp wit, and by no means do I love her more than life itself"

Kozmotis had to stare a moment, vaguely aware his mouth was hanging open like an idiot’s. Jack only smiled back contentedly. It couldn’t be possible that this impudent boy knew what it was to be a father. He couldn’t say those words, and wear that expression, and there was no way Prince Jackson Overland Frost Lunanoff could have those feelings. He was meant to be watching a brat and a headache, not an actual human being worthy of compassion. Most of all, he shouldn’t be able to empathize.

"Do you ever miss her?" It took a second for Pitchiner to realise it was his voice asking that question. Jack’s eyes widened too at the directness before they crinkled in the corners in a smile.

"Never." The sound was more of a crack, than an actual word. It sounded like the choking words his own Sera would give him whenever he went away. Only, Jack was still smiling, whereas his daughter would have already been a sobbing mess. "Never," he whispered again, and the smile almost fell, but not quite. "Because she doesn’t exist. Because she’s not allowed to exist, because I’m a prince and her mother’s not. Because she wouldn’t make the most perfect princess to ever rule Russia.” Jack stopped to take a gasping breath and bent in half in his seat. For a moment, everything was quiet except for the sounds of the tracks beneath them. Then the strangest sounds came from where the prince was sitting, almost like he was drowning, or dying in some way. Kozmotis could only stare in disbelief. At one point, he considered offering comfort, but decided against it after all, and just waited it out.

After some time, the noises subsided, and even longer after that, Jack returned to an upright sitting position, smile still locked in place. His eyes were red, his face a complete mess, and the wet marks on the knees of his pants were quite obvious, but he was smiling.

'So this is what you meant,' was Kozmotis' only thought, as he crossed the space between them, and offered a handkerchief. The prince took it quietly, and they sat together in silence until nightfall.

~o*O*o~

The rest of their time together passed uneventfully, with little but mundane chatter to pass the time. That they could find subjects of interest they had in common to talk about, made the trip less difficult to endure though.

Once they arrived at the borderland to Santoff Claussen, they were forced to take the rest of the journey by foot. The forest was said to be protected by mythical creatures that lured men to stoney deaths, and a massive bear with the strength of forty men. Kozmotis did not put much stock in these rumours, but he did acknowledge the potential threat to his prince.

They passed through the forest uninhibited, but Jack did stop once to stare at something through the bush. Kozmotis hadn’t seen anything, but Jack smiled and told him it was just the light catching on something. It didn’t take them long after that to get through, but Kozmotis still wasn’t prepared for what awaited him beyond the forest. All around were small children, running around, and inventions of the most fascinating natures. After all he had seen of the war and previous battles, it was hard to believe that such a peaceful place could exist.

"C’mon," Jack tugged at his sleeve, looking much like a child himself here. "I’ve got people I want you to meet, and something you should see," he whispered, and dragged Koz towards what looked like a giant tree.

It turned out he wasn’t completely wrong. It was in fact a giant tree, it just happened to be a giant tree with doors, windows and magic humming through the whole thing. Jack was grinning the whole time, and by the time they reached its base, he seemed to have decided he could do just fine without an escort. He flew off and ran through the door with an obnoxious shout of “NORTH! BUNNY! TOOTH! WHO MISSED ME?!”

Kozmotis followed behind and entered just in time to see Jack draped over an old fellow in bed, and the esteemed Professor Bunnymund hollering for Jack to get off his patient. A colourfully dressed young woman seemed to be having difficulties pulling Jack off the bed while containing her laughter at Jack’s entrance. Overall, it was a scene of pure chaos, and yet Jack looked right at home.

"Daddy?" Kozmotis turned to the startled voice, and his eyes immediately lit up once they landed on his baby girl. He barely had time to crouch, before he had an armful of his beautiful princess. "Daddy! Daddy!" she cheered, and hugged him closely.

"Seraphina, sweet heart," he mumbled, pressing kisses into her wild mess of hair. "My princess." He held her close as if he could never let her go.

"Daddy, you’re squishing me." Her voice was muffled by the general’s shoulder, but he heard her loud and clear from this close.

He only squeezed her tighter, and whispered evilly, “Would you prefer that I tickle you?” The little girl screeched, and everyone covered their ears at the loud noises she made as she struggled to get away from her father. Kozmotis only laughed and laughed, and blew raspberries onto her cheek.

"Daddy, no!" she commanded when he tried to pick her up. "Put me down!" Jack laughed this time, and couldn’t help but wonder if he should be taking lessons from her on how to be royal.

"What’s the magic word?" he asked, delighted to play with Seraphina again. Who cared that there were other people around?

"Belief."

Kozmotis turned around to find bright grey eyes peering up at him. He did well to not let his confusion show on his face, but inside he was wondering just who this young woman was.

"It’s the strongest kind of magic out there. The magic words you’re referring to are, ‘I believe’, right?" She said it all like this kind of thing was common knowledge. It was a very pleasant voice at any rate, he would admit, that reminded him of stories before bedtime.

"I was thinking more along the lines of ‘please’ and ‘thank you’. I’m sorry, I don’t believe we’ve met." Koz hoisted his daughter around so he was only using one arm to hold her up around the waist.

"That’s Katherine!" Seraphina proclaimed cheerfully. "Can she be my new big sister? She doesn’t have any parents, so I said I would share mine."

The girl blushed beet red and tried to hide her face in her hands. “I’m so sorry!” she muttered into her hands. “It’s not serious! I’m almost a grown up already! It’s hardly like I really need a parent anymore, and you’re already so busy-” She was cut off by a gloved hand covering her own in an attempt to take them away from her face. She looked up to golden eyes smiling fondly at her.

"You seem to already know my daughter well enough to know that if my princess wants a sister, she’ll get one. Our family could always use another princess." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "And besides, Seraphina could definitely use a responsible older sibling to keep her in check while I’m away. Would you do us this honour Katherine?"

She had barely nodded, when Seraphina was already flying out of her father’s hold to hug her new sister.

"So, if they’re the princesses, and I’m the prince, then who’s driving the carriage?" Jack got several thwacks upside the head for disrupting the cute scene before them. "Owwwww!" he whined, and clutched his head. "I take so much abuse from you guys."

"It’s ‘cause you deserve it ya rascal."

"Besides, you are abusing us all by making us run around all the time anyway."

"Not to mention you take it because you love us."

Jack rolled his eyes at his rag-tag family, and hopped off of North. “Yeah, I do,” he admitted as he spun around to Koz. “Can I be a part of your family too? Mine’s mean,” he asked, tugging on the sleeve of the general’s uniform.

Kozmotis gave him a level stare, before smirking in a way that promised pain. “Absolutely not. I will not have any spoiled brats in my house.”

"Awwww!" Now both Jack and Seraphina were whining on the matter. Apparently Sera wanted more siblings today. Jack gave the general his most ridiculous pout, and didn’t look like he was going to let up any time soon, when suddenly his face lit up, and he grinned mischievously. "How about you join _my_ family then?”

Sera cheered at that, and ran from Katherine’s skirts to hug Jack around the waist. The boy looked shocked for several moments, as if he hadn’t thought she’d actually hug him. Once the shock wore off though, he managed to relax and placed a hand on her hair. “Would you like that? I’d love it if you did,” he whispered to her, and felt her nod under his hand.

Kozmotis smiled indulgently at the ridiculous pair, and wondered just when smiling had stopped hurting his face so much. “We can discuss the terms of joining your family later. For now, we should probably report your presence to his majesty.”

Jack pouted again at that, but nodded, and turned Seraphina back to Katherine. “We’ll be right back. I’ll be quick as a bunny!” He ran his fingers over Sera’s shoulders, and she giggled at the tickling. He gave an elaborate bow to the room, and stepped out backwards with Kozmotis and laughter following after.

~o*O*o~

General Pitchiner really wished they could have been as quick as Jack had said they would be.

He also really wished he had asked to be dismissed before the Tsar and his heir had taken their conversation ‘in private.’ It was hardly private though, given the volumes Jack was screaming at. He never would have guessed the relationship between the two royals was so strained; estranged, yes, but not nearly so hostile. And here he was, stuck at attention outside the door, and well aware of everything Jackson had to say on the matter of the war they were fighting.

"They’re _not_ safe though! While we all hide here, villages and entire cities are being overwhelmed by the darkness! Are you doing _anything_ to help them?”

The general had come to associate the silent gaps in speech as the Tsar’s calm responses. That was the only explanation he could fathom for Jack being able to start shouting anew every time.

"Oh I don’t know, maybe because they’re your _people_?! That seems like a pretty good reason to come out of hiding!”

He would never question his Tsar, and he doubted Jack should be.

"I _was_ complaining! I’ve been arguing with you since this whole thing _started_! You just don’t _listen_! You’re too lost in your own little world to even notice when your son is screaming at you to let him help! I can fight fa- Oh yeah, this is really for the best!”

It was curious though how the man could be absent for so many years. Not only from his son apparently, but all forms of social life. When was the last time he had actually _seen_ the Tsar at any kind of event?

"What do I suggest? Sure! Now you ask for my advice! How about swallowing up some of that Lunanoff pride, and asking our neighbours for help! The shadows have invaded other countries, and they’ve survived! Ask them how! Beg them to take our people and offer them sanctuary if you have to! Do something for once in your life besides watch the world go by!"

Where was the Tsar hiding all this time, even before the war? More importantly, why?

A minute later Jack was storming out of the doors, and Kozmotis took that as his cue to follow. Maybe it was because of all the noise Jack left in his wake out the main hall, but it was still odd that he didn’t hear a sound from the Tsar calling after them.

~o*O*o~

Jack had given Kozmotis leave to spend time with his children while he himself took the time to cool his head. As he had explained it, there was nothing he could do but throw a royal tantrum, sulk profoundly, and do as his father told him to. To do otherwise would be a betrayal to the House of Lunanoff and the state.

Taking time to spend with his daughters was apparently a more difficult task than it sounded though. Both were social butterflies, and friends with all the other children in the small village. What amused him most was the way he met his Katherine’s suitor. The boy, according to Katherine, before she’d introduced him, was always quiet, but Kozmotis was quite sure he’d been shocked into silence when they came face to face. Neither said a thing in the matter, but Kozmotis knew Nightlight recognized him from their previous duel, that had nearly ended his own career.

That was about as eventful as his few days off were. He’d quickly learned to quell his instinct to worry about Sera. If she was ever missing, it just meant she was out playing.

He worried anyway.

It was around his fourth day that he went in search of her, and found his prince. The two of them were sitting alone together in a field of flowers, and looking at Jack now, Kozmotis would never have guessed that less than a week earlier, he’d been screaming at the Tsar. He seemed perfectly happy, even if Sera was laughing at how poorly made his flower crown was.

"May I join your majesties?" Kozmotis asked, finally approaching the pair.

Jack and Seraphina looked to each other, and seemed to share some form of silent conversation. Jack smirked, which was never a good sign, and in his brattiest voice he replied. “This is a royals only gathering.”

Kozmotis straightened a little at that. Of all the childish!- “Fine. I suppose I’ll be leaving then,” he turned about face to stalk off, when his Sera sprang up and grabbed him by the arm.

"No daddy!" She was smiling, and from his seated position, Jack was still smirking mischievously.

Jack stood with that same damning smile, and said, “Kneel.” Just as Kozmotis was about to protest, Jack added, “That’s an order General.” Seraphina only giggled as her daddy did as he was commanded. “Only royals may join in our party of flower crowns. Therefore I crown you king of the flower crowns.” Jack presented the crown he had been making on Kozmotis’ head, and they all laughed as it fell apart around the newly dubbed king’s ears. “Welcome to our court,” Jack finally managed to wheeze out between laughs, and held a hand out to help Kozmotis up.

"Does this mean I no longer have to take orders from you prince?” Kozmotis smirked at the younger man.

"I’d prefer if you didn’t my king," Jack bowed at the waist and returned to the ground to make himself a new flower crown. Sera and Kozmotis joined him, and Sera continuously pointed out things Jack was doing wrong until a battle of flower throwing ensued. Sera had the advantage of having her father as an ally against Jack, but Jack had the advantage of wind. Eventually the war led them all to a rolling brawl amongst the flowers, and it became a battle of everyone for themselves when the war became a tickle fight.

Somehow it lasted for hours, until all three were worn out, and lying in the grass. Every couple if breaths would be followed by a laugh from Jack, until the two men noticed the princess had fallen asleep. Kozmotis rolled over, and scooped her up, huffing at the weight. She was no longer the light little thing she used to be, and he was not as young as he used to be. Jack turned, and offered his back with a smile. At first he wasn’t sure if he should accept, but after seeing the way Jack and Sera interacted today…he knew Sera trusted him at least.

So Jack took a firm hold of Seraphina, and they wandered back to the main village where Kozmotis’ temporary residence was. It was silent for most of the trip, but Koz felt he should somehow thank Jack for watching his daughter before he arrived. Even if he could accept that Sera didn’t need him to hold her hand for every little thing, it was still preferable to know she wasn’t running off on her own.

"Thank you," he eventually muttered, as if trying not to wake his sleeping princess. "For watching Seraphina," he elaborated at Jack’s confused expression.

Jack’s expression of surprise was amusing for the moment it lasted. He diverted his face to the ground, smiled to himself, and finally replied, “The pleasure was all mine. It’s nice to spend time with people who can see me for once.”

Kozmotis recalled Jack saying something about being invisible on the train. Maybe now was the time to ask for an explanation. “Do most people somehow not see their prince when he is in front of them?”

Jack’s smile turned into a frown at the comment. Had Kozmotis been wrong to assume Jack would confide in him then? The boy huffed out a frustrated breath, but answered the question. “They see _their prince_ just fine. It’s kind of hard to miss the crown in front of them.” He stopped abruptly, to readjust Seraphina’s sleeping form on his back before he carried on. “Very few people see Jack though,” he spat out bitterly. “Kids can though. They don’t care who my father is. They don’t care that one day I’ll rule the country. They see me as Jack, and we play games, simple as that. They’ll whine when they think it’s unfair, they’ll make demands of me, they’ll even make fun of me. I like kids for that reason.”

"Remind me to poke and prod you for my every whim then," Kozmotis returned lightly. "Jack," he added with his own smile when they finally arrived at his temporary home. Jack turned again, and offered him the girl.

"When do you have to leave?" Jack asked him out of nowhere. His expression was sombre, and Kozmotis knew immediately what Jack wanted to ask of him.

"The end of the week," he admitted quietly and hoped that Seraphina really was sleeping.

Jack watched her face, and she didn’t show any indication of hearing her father’s words. “I’ll take care of them for you until you can come back,” he promised, not looking Kozmotis in the eye as he said it. His gaze was fixed on the little girl, and his hand was brushing a stray hair down even as it refused to lie flat.

"I’ll bring her back to you." Both looked up in shock at that, and it took Kozmotis a moment to realise what he had just said. Thinking on it though, he knew it was something he wanted to do for Jack. He knew the pain of being separated from his child, and couldn’t even imagine what it must be like for Jack.

Jack had told him secrets of how he met Emma’s mother when he was young and stupid. He had whispered on the train about how his father paid to keep her secret, and how Jack would sneak out to see her anyway. He smiled when he spoke of his wild daughter in the trees. He laughed when he mentioned that she didn’t look a thing like him, but he just knew that little girl was his. Kozmotis had seen just how much Jack loved his daughter, and how much it hurt him to be unable to see and hold her every day. Kozmotis would do this for Jack. He would end the war for all of them.

He took one of Jack’s hands in his own, and kissed the royal seal on Jack’s ring. “I promise you, I’ll bring her home Jack,” he bowed over the sleeping girl in his arm.

"Make sure you bring yourself home as well." In that moment Jack looked truly royal, and Kozmotis could finally see the young man who would one day be king. He nodded, and that was how they parted on better terms than those they met on.

~o*O*o~

Kozmotis left at the end of the week, and Jack had been there to hold the crying Seraphina. Despite protests from his guardians, Jack included himself in secret meetings where they and other people of Santoff Claussen discussed ways to battle the shadows. It was incredible how much innovation these people had, and Jack wished he had half their creative ideas. He had his own contributions to make with his political influence though. Although he wasn’t his father, he could still request assistance from their neighbours. He hated sending Sandy back out, but everyone knew he was the fastest rider, and would carry the messages and responses fastest. So Jack did his part, and kept the people around him safe.

Days turned into weeks turned into months with still no word from Kozmotis. Little information on the state of the war came through the forest, and Jack began to suspect the worst. It wasn’t until one morning, before he was supposed to meet with Katherine to discuss more of her wedding plans, that he received any kind of sign, and what a sign it was.

In one of the many halls that made up the lesser palace, Jack’s attention was drawn by a loud, echoing cry of “Daddy!” He turned quickly in time to catch sight of a small brunette flying towards him. Jack opened his arms wide for her, and his face lit up immediately before he even caught her. The force sent him spinning round and round, and neither could have helped the laughter bubbling out when Jack kept spinning them just for fun. Eventually he got dizzy, and had to stop, but he refused to put her down, choosing instead to hold her closer, with one hand supporting her, and the other rubbing soothing circles into the back of her head. “Hi daddy,” she whispered pecking him on the nose.

"Hi Emma," he whispered back, and kissed the top of her head.

"Your highness!" Jack stilled at the unfamiliar voice. He turned to face the military man steadily approaching. For a moment he feared this man would take Emma away from him again. He couldn’t allow that. Not with how hard Kozmotis had worked to bring her here. He clutched his daughter closer and wondered if the general had been forced to see his father first.

The soldier stopped in front of him with the standard military frowny-face and saluted. After a few beats of silence, Jack realized the man was waiting to be put at ease. He was hardly military, even if he could play the part, but Jack could walk away now with Emma if he left the man here. That would only look more suspicious though. “At ease lieutenant.” Jack hoped he’d made the right choice. Emma didn’t look scared, and the last time he’d seen her, she’d looked frightened of everyone they passed while together.

"Lieutenant Bunnymund reporting, your highness. I see you already found Lady Emma." Jack’s lip almost twitched into a smile. There really were Bunnymunds everywhere. And Lady Emma? Well, at least it meant he wouldn’t have to answer any questions for now. He’d probably have to thank Kozmotis for that later.

"Yes. Thank you lieutenant. Where is your commanding officer? I’d like to personally thank the general for a job well done, and ask him of our current status in the war."

Jack thought he had put on a particularly good performance, but the eyes looking away from him seemed to indicate he’d said at least one of his lines wrong. He turned to Emma, as if she might have answers in her childlike wisdom. She also wasn’t looking at him, staring at the floor instead. The last time he’d seen her do that was when he found out she’d been telling other kids her dad was the prince. Whatever he was about to hear would not be pleasant news.

"I am the new commanding officer your highness." Jack’s blood ran cold, and suddenly, he had a very good idea what happened from the feeling in his belly. "There was an attack. General Pitchiner fought valiantly, but in the end-" The soldier paused to take several deep breaths, and the prince had a feeling this man had been close friends with Kozmotis. Jack couldn’t offer him any words of comfort right now though, when his own throat was closing up. "The shadows overtook him. I will explain the situation further than that to your father, but for now, we can rest easy."

Jack was about to lash out at this man for suggesting they could relax at all when a good man, and many before him had died, but stopped when he actually looked at him. He wasn’t crying now, but you could see where he had been from the tracks down his face. Recently then, which made this a fresh wound to Kozmotis’ comrade. Jack bit his tongue and asked instead, “What is it we can rest easily about?”

"The war is over. The shadows are gone. The general made certain."

Jack stared in shock for what felt like forever. It was over. All their hard work had paid off, and the war was now over. Even with the sad news, Jack couldn’t help the smile that split his face in half. “Permission to hug you officer?” he squeaked out enthusiastically, thrilled that something good had come of Kozmotis Pitchiner’s sacrifice.

The war-worn Bunnymund smirked, but when he answered, it was still with a saddened sigh. “Only once I tell the Tsar of the new threat,” he answered.

"And what would that be?" Jack asked, a tremble of fear running down his spine like spiders.

"General Pitchiner."

~o*O*o~

Jack had led Lieutenant Bunnymund to his father’s office, and had been immediately dismissed. The Tsar hadn’t said anything, but Jack was sure he’d noticed the little girl in his arms, and knew exactly who she was. He refused to be bullied by his father anymore though, and he would hold onto Emma the way his fifteen year old self couldn’t. Waiting on the lieutenant could take a while so he used his downtime instead to introduce Emma to the rest of his family.

They had been shocked to say the least. They certainly didn’t know what to say, that was for sure.

She had his charm though, and quickly won all their hearts.

She told them the story of how General Pitchiner had found her in a tree, and North laughed especially hard at that. She told them how he’d caught her when she almost fell, and how he’d called her ‘princess’ the entire time, just like her daddy did. She told them about her very first carriage ride, and how she’d made the two grumpy old men in uniform smile and have fun. She told them how the carriage had stopped, and how it had thumped before the driver vanished. She told them how the one who found her in the tree had told Lieutenant Bunnymund to stay with her, and had gone outside to inspect the situation. Jack held her close when she told them about how the lieutenant had covered her ears even though she didn’t think there was anything to hear.

She told them that the lieutenant had also left the carriage, and had quickly taken the reins. He had told her afterwards that if she ever saw General Pitchiner again, that she should run very far, very fast. She believed him from the steady stream of blood running from his forehead. They eventually found a post to stop and rest at, and they had ridden the rest of the way to Santoff Claussen on one horse, to remain inconspicuous and fast.

Most people would have cried from the story. As Lieutenant Bunnymund would explain to them later, all the shadows had gathered together in Kozmotis and possessed him. In that form though, they couldn’t attack all the land as they had been, and were limited to wherever the General was at the time. However, with possession, reports told, came new powers, and he was as wild and unpredictable as the shadows had been.

Jack and the guardians didn’t cry though. Kozmotis was a part of their family now, and as such, they planned on bringing him back, and wiping out the shadows once and for all.

Telling Seraphina was the hardest part of all. She had wept for days, and refused to smile for even longer. Jack had made her a promise though. He crouched down to her eye level and kissed her knuckles in respect for the strong little princess she was. “I’m going to bring him home Seraphina.” He swore this with a hand on his heart, and then he led her to the train, where everyone was waiting for them to go home.

_There are thousands of tracks that one can follow._

_Train tracks._

_Field tracks._

_Forest tracks._

_Tear tracks._

_The best tracks to follow however are always the ones that take you home._

**Author's Note:**

> This work is my baby.  
> This work was inspired by me randomly wanting my 1800s fic for the 1800s AU contest (seriously, is that thing over/judged yet?) to be set on a train. I have an unhealthy love for trains for absolutely no reason.  
> I'm also a history nerd, and much of what I remember from high school history was that Russia was gung-ho about industrializing and trains, and kind of sucked at both (thus being labelled at the time as one of the most backwards developed/Western/ MAJOR countries).  
> In the end, there was not so much train love. BUT! There was much making Jack the Prince of Russia! (I blame the fact that Manny is "Tsar Lunanoff"), and I loved incorporating everyone in where I could. This piece was also just great fun to write, and I feel it helped me grow as a writer and discover my different strengths and weaknesses.  
> For those of you who have made it this far, CONGRATZ!
> 
> You may now
> 
> breathe
> 
> and in
> 
> and out.
> 
> Feel better? Yeah, 15 K is a lot, so props to people like Adelaide and Not-poignant who are popping things out like this on the weekly and bi-weekly (is that the one that means every two weeks?) This thing took me over a month, but again, it is my baby, and I love it, so it was totally worth it.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it, and tell me what you think!
> 
> <3
> 
> -Mirella


End file.
